Need For Speed Redline
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Full summary inside, couples inside, one of the characters has the copyright of LovelyBubbles07, Jade the Hedgecat, all other Own characters are of my own, if any of you wants to borrow one of 'em, just PM me to borrow, and I'll grant you the copyright.
1. Information

_**Me: Need For Speed Redline!**_

_**Tails: Yeah!**_

_**Sonic: Cool!**_

_**Knuckles: This will be the greatest history in the world!**_

_**Me: I just lose to "Life at pizza-hut": 563 Chapters!**_

_**Bunnie: The guy must fuck at that…**_

_**Me: Don't say that Bunnie…**_

_**A/N: Information music and series theme and intro music: Edge of the earth – 30 seconds to mars**_

_**A/N 2: Approximately 25 chapters, for less or more**_

_**A/N 3: "DRIVER SF" SF means San Francisco, "NFSMW 2012" means Need For Speed Most Wanted 2012, "NFSHP 2010" Means Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2010, "NFSW" means Need For Speed World, "BP" means Burnout Paradise, "2F2F" 2 Fast 2 furious, "F5" means Fast Five and "TFATF" means The Fast and the Furious and "Redline" is the 2007 movie.**_

* * *

(_Playing: Edge of the earth – 30 seconds to mars_)

**NEED FOR SPEED REDLINE**

**CAST:  
(The cars of each character will be shown on the right of every character)**

**STH CHARACTERS:  
**Miles "Tails" Prower – **'70 Dodge Challenger R/T (DRIVER SF)  
**Bunnie Rabbot D'Coolete – 2010 Ford Shelby GT500  
Espio the Chameleon – Mitsubishi Eclipse **(TFATF)**  
Charmy Bee Jr. – '10 Lotus Evora  
Vector Torreto Crocodile – '67 Dodge Challenger R/T **(TFATF)**  
Vanilla McLaren Rabbit – McLaren F1 LM **(NFSMW 2012)**  
Cream McLaren Rabbit – McLaren MP4-12C  
Sonic Maurice Hedgehog – Ferrari Enzo **(Redline)**  
Amy Rose Hedgehog (Just for Sonamy'ers) – Chevrolet Silverado SS  
Knuckles the Echidna – 2010 Ford Mustang GT  
Julie-Su Echidna – Dodge Viper SRT 10  
Shadow the Hedgehog – Ford GT  
Rouge Karoline Bat – Nissan GTR R35  
Scourge the Hedgehog – Chevrolet Camaro SS Concept  
Fiona Speed Fox – **BMW M3 GTR (NFSMW 2012)**  
Jet Clarence Hawk – Lamborghini Murciélago  
Wave Maria Swallow – **Pagani Zonda R (NFSMW 2012)  
**Blaze the Cat – **GUMPERT Apollo Interceptor (NFSHP 2010)**  
Silver the Hedgehog – Buggati Veyron SS  
Manik the Hedgehog – Plymouth Road Runner  
Sonya the Hedgehog – Plymouth Super Bird  
Nicole the Lynx – **BMW Z4 GT3 (NFSW)**

**OWN CHARACTERS:  
**Karla Montoya Fox – Lexus LFA  
Gold the Hedgehog – **Watson Revenge Racer gold edition (BP)**  
Roman Pierce Hedgehog – **Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder (2F2F)  
**Brian Fox O'Conner – **Nissan GTR Spec. V (F5)  
**Vega the Hedgehog – Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superllegera Spyder  
Gallardo the Echidna – Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Superllegera  
Neville Jr. Fox – '13 Dodge SRT Viper GTS

**Other Characters:  
**Jade Natasha Martin – Koenigsegg Agera R

* * *

**Original Soundtrack (OST):  
**30 seconds to mars – Edge of the earth **(Fanfic theme)**  
Fall out boy – Dance, Dance **(Manik X Sonya's theme)**  
Demi Lovato – Heart Attack **(Tails X Fiona's theme)**  
Green Day – American Idiot **(Brian's theme)**  
Muse – Liquid State **(Neville's theme)**  
Linkin Park – Bleed it out **(Tails' theme)  
**Beyoncé – Love on top **(Tails X Wave's theme)  
**Ceddweller ft. Styles of Beyond – Shapeshifter **(Jade's racing theme)**  
Justin Timberlake ft. Ciara – Love and Sex and Magic **(Tails X Jade's theme)**  
The Qemists – Stompbox (Spor Remix) **(Tails' racing theme)**  
Machaon Project – Need For Speed Undercover **(Sonic's racing theme)**  
Shakira – Addicted to you **(Karla's theme)**  
Britney Spears – You want a piece of me? **(Tails X Bunnie's theme)**  
Taylor Swift – I knew you were trouble **(Julie-Su's theme)**  
Beyoncé ft. Sean Paul – Baby boy **(Tails X Vega's theme)**  
Cascada – Evacuate the dance floor **(Rouge's theme)  
**Trey Song ft. Usher & Keri Hilson – I invented sex **(Silver X Blaze's theme)  
**Shakira – Objection: Tango **(Tails X Nicole's theme)  
**Nicki Minaj – Pound the Alarm **(Vanilla's theme)**  
Nicki Minaj – Va Va Voom **(Vector X Vanilla's theme)**  
Nicki Minaj – Starships **(Tails X Vanilla's friendship theme [No couple])**  
Da Shootaz – Joyride **(Scourge's theme)  
**The Pretty Reckless – You make me wanna die **(Sonic X Amy's theme)**  
Taio Cruz – Naked **(Gold X Gallardo's theme)**  
Lotus Juice – Psychedelic Souljam **(Scourge X Manik rivalry theme [NO YAOI!])  
**Mariah Carey – Touch my body **(Wave's theme)  
**Ok Go – Here it goes again **(Sonic's theme)**  
Carlos Santana ft. Rob Thomas – Smooth **(Tails X Karla's theme) **  
Queens of the Stone Age – You think I ain't worth a dollar, but I feel like a Millionaire **(Tails X Jet's rivalry theme [NO YAOI!])**  
Carlos Santana ft. Nickelback – Into the night **(Shadow X Rouge's theme)**  
Deadmau5 – Sofi needs a ladder **(Sonic X Amy's theme)  
**Ke$ha – Blow **(Gold X Silver's friendship theme [NO YAOI!])**  
Flux Pavilion ft. Sway – Double Edge **(Sonic X Shadow Rivalry theme [NO YAOI!])  
**Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend **(Tails X Gallardo's theme)  
**Beyoncé – Naughty Girl **(Tails X Rouge's theme) **  
Jennifer Lopez – Papi **(Tails X Blaze's theme)**

* * *

**COUPLES:  
(TAILS IS MORE LIKE A LADIES MAN ON THIS STORY. Credit goes to all that believe Tails IS a ladies' man!)  
**Sonic & Amy  
**Tails & Bunnie  
Tails & Blaze  
Tails & Rouge  
Tails & Fiona  
Tails & Karla  
Tails & Wave  
Tails & Jade  
Tails & Gallardo  
Tails & Vega  
Tails & Nicole  
**Shadow & Rouge  
Jet & Wave  
Vector & Vanilla  
Espio & Vega  
Knuckles & Julie-Su  
Silver & Blaze  
Manik & Sonya (For most strange that it seems…)  
Gold & Gallardo  
Roman & Rouge  
Brian & Vega  
Neville & Nicole

* * *

**SUMMARY:  
**Jade's a mechanic from Florida that works close to the Daytona Speedway, she then receives a visit from Miles "Tails" Prower, that she falls in love after, she was invited for a big legal street racing association, the Sonic festival, which Tails' friend Sonic runs it, She then grabs the keys of her Koenigsegg Agera and makes a Run with Tails' Dodge Challenger to Las Vegas, where the race will take host, various couples and rivals will appear, this is gonna be BIG!

* * *

**RATING:  
**T and M

**All StH Characters belong to SEGA and Archie Comics, all songs belong to their respective artists and all of the Own characters along with the plot belong to me; any OC borrowed belongs to their respective author! If someone wants any of my OC borrowed will have to warn me, thanks and happy reading!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **All the cars are from games, Tails' Dodge Challenger is Tanner's Challenger in "DRIVER San Francisco", Fiona's BMW M3 GTR is from NFS Most Wanted 2012's Deluxe Pack, only it has a red vinyl instead of a blue, Blaze's GUMPERT Apollo Interceptor, is from NFS Hot Pursuit 2010's Super Sports DLC Pack, and Gold's Revenge Racer is the gold edition Watson 25 V16 Revenge Racer from Burnout Paradise, Nicole's BMW Z4 GT3 is from NFS World, Brian and Roman's cars are like their cars in "2Fast, 2Furious" and "Fast Five", Wave's Pagani Zonda R is from NFS Most Wanted 2012's Ultimate speed pack, Jade's Koenigsegg Agera R is the #1 Most Wanted in MW 2012

* * *

**FINAL OBSERVATION:  
**There's a little censoring thing here: If you are one that only think Tails can handle one or two girls then this story's not for you, if you think Tails can handle THIS much of girls (Read "Breeding Season: Sex Chronicles" from BestLemonwriterintraining and you'll know what I'm talking about, just don't look too much to the cover, or you'll cum…), then you can read this story, thanks again! Any OC I want to put in my story will be borrowed from other profiles, and a warning: the cast of the Fanfic is REALLY long, every character I own will be in the Own Character's cast, the characters I don't own are the StH Characters and the other authors' characters, good reading!

* * *

_**Sonic: But that's a world record of couples you have there… but almost all of them is of Tails!**_

_**Me: hehe! You lost for him! Even Shadow lost! Remember the story "Sonic's on facebook"?**_

_**Sonic: Oh… right…**_

_**Shadow: I don't even want to remember that…**_

_**Me: Wait for first chapter!**_

_**Tails: "Arrival and meeting"**_

_**Bunnie: Keep tuned for more chapters of the story!**_

_**Me: And LovelyBubble07, thanks for borrowing me Jade! She'll be one of the protagonists of the story as you see!**_


	2. Road Trip

_Tails: So... we forgot to warn something to you..._

_Jade: Any new songs Anderson will put on the fiction will be alerted with the NS, any Original Soundtrack songs will be putted in OST sing._

_Burnout04: NS means __**N**__ew __**S**__ong and OST means __**O**__riginal __**S**__ound __**T**__rack_

_OST/N: New songs: Chris Brown ft. Rihanna – Turn up the music; Usher ft. Pit bull – DJ Got us falling in love again; The Offspring – Cruisin' California; Hadouken! - Bombshock_

_A/N: Remembering: Jade the Hedgecat is an Own Character from LovelyBubbles07, not mine!_

**Daytona City, Florida, U.S.A, 20 of July of 2014, The Fast Workshop  
Jade's POV**

(_NS: __**The Offspring – Cruisin' California**_)

Cars, you like them? I love to drive, heh! My name's Jade Natasha Martin, mechanic, driver, I own a blue Koenigsegg Agera R (NFS Most Wanted 2012's #1 Most Wanted), a real fast one, well, I don't race too much, I just participate on single races on the Daytona International Speedway, yeah, my workshop is right close to the track, even being close to a highway, but everyone liked to visit, I already had many costumers, two of them were street racers, today I was currently washing my car after another race, I tried to reach the other part (yeah, she doesn't knows that she needs to get around the car to wash the other area, sorry LovelyBubbles07) but I ended getting on the hood of my car, so lucky no one saw it…

"Hey Jade, I'm here to…" I spoke too soon… When a man entered my workshop, he saw me on the hood of my car, I had blushed a little, but he blushed too, heh… I never saw someone blush at what I do… well, at least is my lucky day, we're even!

"Hey, hehe… Pervert, you know my name, how?" I asked

"I received a notice from someone… Well, I'm Tails, real name is Miles Prower, that's just my nickname" He said to me

"Oh, I can see why…" I said, giggling a little, he blushed at that, yeah, he had two tails, that wasn't normal, but it's a good nickname.

I continued: "So, you're here for what?"

"Invitation" He said "I'm invitating you to the sonic racing festival, a racing one, you may like ra…" Before he could finish, I putted a finger on his mouth (_LovelyBubbles07: Cool! You made her seductive right? Burnout04: Yeah… maybe I did… Tails: Someone's neeervvooooouuss…_)

"Sooo… A racing festival?" I said, taking my finger off his mouth.

"Wow… You're one of seduction right?" He said "Well, never mind, I was inviting you to this festival, what do you thi…" I stopped him again. 'Seriously, when she's gonna stop teasing me by putting this finger into my mouth? She's hard to get I think' I read his mind.

"Yeah, I'm that hard, but I doubt I can get you first!" I said, he got scared, I read his mind, it's just impossible to someone be surprised by my mind reading.

"Y-Y-You read my mind?" He asked in surprise, then I arched my arms into his neck and, well, I HAD to kiss him! But it was DEFINITELY not our OFFICIAL first kiss, but it was still good.

"Hun (_I thought I could give her a little of Bunnie's accent, but she'll not talk on her accent too much though_), just be patient, moooore patient, then you'll know why I have this don" I said to him

"Uh… why did you kissed me?" He asked in surprise

"That was not our DEFINITELY first kiss, but as time passes, we can build up something with us…" I said, with my tone of… seduction.

"Well, what the heck are we waiting for? Get in your car and let's drive to Las Vegas!"

"What?! But we need a plane!" I said in surprise, fuck! It's some 2 THOUSAND MILES FAR FROM FLORIDA! (_I don't know, gimme an approximated distance of Daytona City and Las Vegas, use the review_)

"Come on! We have plenty of fuel! Race you to Las Vegas!" He said challenging me.

"Oh fuck… You have a challenger, how YOU are going to win…"

"OH! Don't duvidate about my Challenger! This monster here has almost the horsepower of your Koenigsegg Agera R!" He said, yeah, my Agera R has at least 860 BHP and his Challenger, if I read his mind, has 861 BHP, a perfect match!

"Well then… RACE YOU TO THERE!" I shouted as I got in my Agera and started my run

"OH FUCK!" He shouted as he got on his Challenger and pursued me, it was a BIG race!

_Chris Brown ft. Rihanna – Turn up the music_

**EA PRESENTS**

**A CRITERION GAMES PRODUCTION**

**IN ASSOCIATION WITH FANFICTION**

**NEED FOR SPEED: REDLINE**

**CHAPTER 1: Road trip**

**Tails' POV**

She was that one of a seductive? Well, that matters? I was racing her to Las Vegas, making a stop at every gas station, and at every gas station, we felt closer to each other, like a magnet pulling opposite poles to each other, but this was happening to US, man and female, opposite sides, opposite mobians (_I'll not call them humans OK? They're mobians, how I'll call them humans? TELL ME IF YOU KNOW 'CAUSE I DON'T KNOW!_) But that have feelings for each other, she's TOTALLY different from EVERY girl I had, Bunnie, Rouge, even that cop Blaze! (_If he's a ladies' man, I had to put these girls here! What?!_) Well, I told her about these girls I was, she was that happy? I was a ladies' man, she doesn't even got angry about this, not even the others were angry! That was easy…

When we were on our last gas station, I said to her.

"So, how many MENS you had flirted with?" I asked, really, not serious.

"What? I know you're a ladies' man but, hellooooo?! That's a DUMB question! Of course not!" She said, at least kidding me. But she wasn't fighting with me, well, so far so good…

"Hehe… well…" 'Well I hope she can read my mind now…' I thinked, she read it

"For me to read what?" She said.

"I'll think you later" I said, she nodded, when our cars were full, we got on them and kept our race to Las Vegas, when we got there, she saw big blue, yellow and red lights, I saw that those were the callings of me, Sonic and Knuckles, I had to make a run for it, I slammed the pedal but she blocked me on the way. She wanted to continue the race, but I was late! I shunted her back.

"HEY! What was that for?!" She screamed

"I'm late! I need to get to the arena!" I shouted back, she unblocked me and I made a run for it, she followed me, I was goin' to win, but it had a cause, I was late, meanwhile on the arena, Sonic and Knuckles were showing off, they was ending their performance, and were worried about me, but when they thought I was not coming, I suddenly jumped from a ledge, wrecking a billboard, with Jade following, I atterisated safely on the arena, then, Jade was actually showing off, on my place, I blushed a little, she was good on the donuts, then she got off her car and got amazed at the scenario, huge fireworks threw up and showed all of our names, but the fireworks showed up a last name, and surprisilingy, it was Jade's name, she blushed a little, as I did too, our names were almost together.

"Heh… Who's she? Your new girlfriend?" Sonic joked; my face was **RED HOT CHILLI PEPER!** (_Band name comparison_)

"Sonic Damnit, don't joke the man, he's blushing!" Knuckles responded, I felt comfortable, but now blushing a little, you know, REEEEEALLY Low…

"Heh… Thanks Knux…" I said, thanking him.

"Knux?" Jade said, I spun around; she was still blushing of the fireworks.

"That's his nickname, but his name's Knuckles" I said to her

"Howdy" He greeted her

"And that happens to be Sonic?" She said pointing to him.

"Uh… yes" He said, well, Sonic already had a girlfriend, Amy (_And that's why I putted Amy in the story…_)

"Ah, don't worry; you happen to have a girlfriend right?" She said, much to Sonic's surprise.

"WHAT?!"

"Trust me, only later you'll know her don of reading minds…" I confessed, DAMN! How can she read minds?! Does she can read feelings too? If this is it, FUCK! … I'm doomed…

_NS: __**Usher ft. Pit-bull – DJ Got us falling in love again**_

I showed her the place, it had many place to let your speed loose, we then moved to an area where Sliver was showing off his Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse, or in other name, the Veyron SS (_The Grand Sport Vitesse and the Super Sport actually are the same right?_).

"That guy sure is a show-off right?" Jade said to me.

"That's Silver and his Buggati Veyron SS, a real naïve guy, he likes to show-off just to call attention, but he calls attention more of the cops than the racers, he likes to Illegally street race, well… a little… when he met Blaze, he had sword not to street race again, but he's just sooo naïve…" I answered to her, yeah, since Silver had met Blaze, God! How LOOONG he got in love with her! He had sword, but he still continues! He can't stop! Fuck! … Well… whatever, we got past and just saw that a BMW M3 GTR with that red familiar vinyl was focusing us, damnit, not her…

"Fiona…" I said.

"Who?" Jade asked in confusion

"Fiona Speed Fox, the girl that always challenge me; I have to get my car, HEY GOLD!" I shouted to call Gold the Hedgehog, Silver's brother.

"Hey Tails? Need something?" Gold said

"Jade, this is Gold, Silver's brother; he'll show you the places to you when I'm racing OK?" I said to her

"That's OK, hi Gold!" She greeted him

"Hey! So you're Jade Natasha right?" He said as I gone to get my car

**Third person**

_OST: Nicki Minaj – Starships_

"Please call me Jade" Jade said to Gold.

"Well, wanna meet the others?" Gold said

"Sure! It'll be fun to meet all of them! I already know your brother, Sonic, Knuckles, you and Fiona, I'm sure there are more guys here than India!" She answered, happy by being in a racing festival (_And that's why the cast is sooo long!_)

"Well then, let's go, get in the car" Gold told her, suddenly, a Watson Revenge Racer (Gold version) had appeared; they got in and drove around the festival.

"This festival doesn't happen only here on the U.S.A, we got affiliates on Europe, Arabia, Far East and Japan, even Paradise City hosts the festival!" Gold explained Jade

"Wow… various places ain't it? And… *sees that someone's looking at her* what? My Agera's still here?" She said

"Um… yes, wh- *sees the person* Hmm… that's Brian Fox O'Conner… Barbarian behind the wheel…" Gold said, as if on cue, Jade got out of the Revenge Racer and got on her Agera and gone to the starting line with Brian following her.

"What made you go to the starting line?" Brian asked

"What? You started this!" Jade said back, now Brian was pissed off, it was time to race, two cars behind them started to line up, and it was Tails and Fiona.

"Well, looks like our challenge will be IIIIINTENSE!" Fiona said

"Not to mention Jade's here…" Tails said, his voice trailing off

"What? You are trailing off?" Jade said

'Could we race now and ask questions later!?' Tails shouted in his thought

"OK! OK! Sheesh!" Jade said, everyone except Tails looked at her like she was talking alone

"Let's just get this race on the road!" Jade shouted to all of them, everyone screamed and shouted her name.

"Wow, you just got popular even if you entered right now!" Tails said.

"Wanna race or not?" Jade teased, that was it!

_NS: __**Hadouken! – Bombshock**_

Everyone was with a firm grip on their wheels as the countdown started:

6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

**GO! GO! GO!**

All the 4 drivers pushed the gas pedal really hard; the race was on, 5 laps through the Las Vegas Street Circuit of 500 yards in leight.

"GOOO BRIANN!" "TAILS YOU CAN WIN THIS! YOU CAN DO IT!" "GO FTW FIONA! (_FTW: For the win_)" "HIT THEM HARD NATASHA!" Everyone on the stands were shouting their names and making cheers to make them win, Jade was in 3rd place, Tails was on the lead as Fiona followed him, and Brian was last, yeah, since his GTR doesn't compares to a Agera R, he couldn't beat the exotics, not even that Cinque engine Challenger of Tails! (_His Challenger had a Pagani Zonda Cinque engine, that's why his car was with 861 BHP_). Jade was managing to pass Fiona, but she was in the way, she shoved her, which made her spin 360 and lose a place, now Fiona was angry, she kept shoving Jade from behind, but that just helped her catch up to Tails, they were side-by-side, when they got to the finish line, it was a photo finish because Tails and Jade came on the line too close, after some checking it was seen that JADE won, by 0.0000011239

"Wow… what a close finish!" Jade said "I think your Challenger has the power of two Cinques or four Ford Shelbys GT500"

"Uh… my car has a Zonda Cinque engine, that's why he's that fast…"

_OST: __**Ceddweller ft. Styles of Beyond – Shapeshifter**_

**Jade's POV**

I was smiling, it was good to see someone wants to have a fast car, Tails is like that, so I thought I would give him something after another race, but in Las Vegas super speedway.

"Hey Tails, how about another race, only you and me?" I said, Fiona was envious about that.

"Well, I think I have the pla…" He was interrupted, "Oh C'mon! You don't wanna race her right?" Fiona… fuck that girl…

_OST: __**Da Shootaz – Joyride**_

"You're just envious Fiona…" I said to her, she was red, REEEALLLY red, but I wasn't worried, I would hit her face about that, me and Tails were holding each other waists when we were going to our cars to get to Las Vegas Raceway (Oval)

I think a relationship is going to start there… I can feel it…

_Me: Phew! That wasn't easy! I had to work on another Fanfiction too!_

_Tails: From Lilo & Stitch?_

_Me: Yeah! How did you know?_

_Tails: Stitch's right behind you…_

_Me: *turns around* what… but you're from other category, or you wanted to visit Sonic's category?_

_Stitch: Stitch wanted to visit another category!_

_Me: Angel's with you right?_

_Angel: I'm right here! *holds Stitch*_

_Tails: *giggles* They look like Sonic and Amy… *giggles*_

_Sonic: Like me and- *sees Stitch* Hey! That's a alien like me?_

_Amy: I think that's an alien version of me too…_

_Stitch: I'm Stitch!_

_Angel: I'm Angel!_

_A/N: Now I can accept that other categories can visit any other categories! Bye!_


End file.
